Lune de miel
by The Evil Riddle
Summary: Où Ed fait une sex tape pour Jim en compagnie d'Oswald, ce dernier n'étant pas au courant de l'objectif de la manœuvre (lemon)


Le film démarrait avec le visage d'Edward Nygma qui souriait en gros plan. L'image était un peu floue car il tenait la caméra devant lui en mode selfie. Elle fut posée sur quelque chose car l'image s'immobilisa et devînt plus nette.

Le Riddler s'écarta pour dévoiler le décor autour de lui. Il s'agissait d'une chambre luxueuse et Ed était assis sur un lit aux draps de satin gris perle. Son costume vert scintillait de mille feux sous la lumière tamisée de la lampe de chevet.

Il regarda droit vers la caméra puis commença à parler.

« Hello Jimbo ! Je parie que tu es très surpris de me voir, pas vrai ? »

Il fit un petit geste de coucou ironique.

« Je sais que tu te demandes déjà depuis quel endroit je filme. Sans doute es-tu déjà en train d'examiner ce qui m'entoure dans l'espoir d'avoir un indice. Mais je vais tout de suite te répondre : ce n'est pas Gotham. Et pour être franc, ce n'est même pas les Etats-Unis ! »

Il gloussa :

« Comme j'ai pensé que tu devais t'ennuyer depuis que l'homme chauve-souris a chassé presque tous les super vilains de Gotham, je me suis dis que je pouvais te faire une petite surprise, en souvenir du bon vieux temps... »

Il se pencha vers l'objectif en chuchotant d'un ton confidentiel :

«Le Pingouin doit te manquer. Après tout, il était ton préféré. Oh pas la peine de nier ! On sait tous qu'il te fournissait des infos en douce. Oswald a toujours été très sentimental, surtout en ce qui te concerne... »

Le Riddler grinça des dents et se débarrassa de son chapeau, qu'il jeta hors du champ de la caméra. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux comme pour les recoiffer, un geste uniquement esthétique puisque sa coiffure était impeccable, comme toujours.

« Ne fut son influence, je t'aurais certainement tué depuis longtemps. Mais tu connais Oswald et ses caprices, je n'ai jamais eu envie de l'énerver. »

Il se tut soudain en entendant un bruit inintelligible pour le spectateur.

« Bien. », murmura-t-il en défaisant sa cravate. « On va bientôt commencé. Je ne peux que te conseiller de regarder cette vidéo tout seul. Ce sera moins gênant. Maintenant assieds-toi confortablement, garde des kleenex à portée de main et...bon film ! », s'exclama le Riddler en faisant un clin d'œil avant de jeter sa cravate dénouée sur la caméra.

L'écran devint noir et un titre en caractères verts et violets apparurent, donnant le titre du film.

« Lune de miel à Paris ».

L'image réapparut, et cette fois, ce n'était pas Edward Nygma, mais Oswald Cobblepot qui était devant la caméra. Il était allongé sur le ventre et semblait être nu. Il avait le regard fuyant et le rougissement de ses joues faisait ressortir ses taches de rousseur.

\- Tu promets que ça restera secret ?, dit-il sur un ton délicieusement vulnérable.

La voix du Riddler répondit : « Bien sûr ! »

Oswald se mordilla la lèvre inférieure en contemplant l'objectif. Dans le fond de l'image, on pouvait voir le Riddler – ou du moins devinait-on qu'il s'agissait de lui, car son visage était coupé – qui grimpait à genoux derrière Oswald. Ce dernier lâcha un soupir tremblant en fermant les yeux.

Il fronça subtilement les sourcils tandis que des bruits humides se faisaient entendre.

\- Ça s'ouvre, déclara Ed. J'arrive à mettre deux doigts.

Oswald rougit davantage et ses épaules s'arrondirent. Derrière, Ed lâcha un hoquet.

\- Oh, tu te resserres...c'est...tellement excitant.

\- A-arrête de...tout décrire !, balbutia Oswald, au comble de l'embarras.

Soudain Ed se pencha, son visage entrant dans le champs de la caméra. Il chuchota à l'oreille du Pingouin.

\- Tu préfèrerais que je filme ? Pour que tu puisses voir toi-même comment ton anus avale mon index et mon majeur ?

Il sourit à la caméra, le regard espiègle, et frotta son nez contre les cheveux bruns de la tempe de son amant. Celui-ci frissonna sans répondre.

Alors Ed se redressa et il avait dans la main un smartphone, qu'il braqua vers le bas. Un petit carré apparut sur l'écran, en haut à droite, dévoilant ce qu'il était en train de filmer : les fesses juteuses du Pingouin en gros plan, couvertes de taches de son, et la main du Riddler qui les écartait pour montrer ses deux doigts enfoncés dans l'orifice brillant de lubrifiant.

\- Bon garçon, gronda Ed avec satisfaction en poussant à l'intérieur.

Oswald tressaillit en couinant, ses lèvres roses s'écartant de la plus érotique des manières. Dans le carré, on le vit ouvrir un peu plus les cuisses tandis que les doigts disparaissaient jusqu'à la dernière articulation.

\- Seigneur, Oswald !, gémit le Riddler en faisant de lents va-et-vient avec ses doigts. Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu n'ais jamais fait ça avant !

Le visage du Pingouin se plissa comme s'il allait pleurer, mais sa respiration s'accélérait et il émettait de petits gémissements à chaque fois que les doigts rentraient en lui. Il ferma les paupières et se mit à bouger, s'empalant de lui-même sur la main du Riddler.

Le carré en haut de l'écran se referma lorsqu'Ed coupa son portable pour le poser sur la table de chevet. Il y prit un préservatif et sourit en fixant la caméra.

Il s'étendit lentement contre le dos d'Oswald en se retenant sur ses coudes pour ne pas l'écraser – le Pingouin pinça les lèvres lorsqu'il retira ses doigts de son fondement.

Le Riddler ronronna de plaisir en l'entourant de ses bras et l'embrassa dans le cou. Oswald renversa sa tête en arrière en geignant, lui laissant libre accès à la colonne pâle de sa gorge.

Ed lança un coup d'œil sombre à l'objectif et passa sa langue sur la mâchoire de son amant jusqu'à son oreille. Il susurra de façon à être perçu par le micro de la caméra :

\- Tu veux que j'utilise ça ?

Et il chatouilla le menton d'Oswald avec l'emballage de la capote. Le Pingouin ouvrit lentement les yeux, et prit le préservatif dans les doigts pour l'observer, avant de le jeter et de tendre la main pour saisir la nuque d'Edward afin d'amener son visage plus près. Ils s'embrassèrent avec ardeur et l'une des mains du Riddler caressa la poitrine d'Oswald, pinçant gentiment l'un de ses tétons.

Oswald s'écarta, posant son front contre celui d'Ed, les yeux clos et le souffle haletant :

\- Je veux te sentir entièrement en moi, murmura-t-il d'une voix chaude et étonnamment douce.

Le Riddler laissa échapper un gémissement avant de le serrer contre lui, le nez dans ses cheveux noir de jais. Oswald sourit comme un chat content.

Petit à petit, Ed se détendit, semblant se rappeler qu'ils étaient filmés. Il riva son regard à la caméra et chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille de son amant. Ce dernier l'imita, avec un peu plus de gêne, ses yeux clairs perçant à travers l'image comme s'il contemplait le spectateur.

L'une des mains du Riddler disparut, et il bougea contre Oswald. Le Pingouin ouvrit la bouche en fermant les yeux, ne laissant aucun doute sur ce qui était en train d'arriver.

Derrière lui, Ed reposa à nouveau ses coudes sur le matelas et poussa contre lui. Oswald sursauta en poussant un petit cri, et dans le fond de l'image, on pouvait voir ses jambes s'écarter, largement ouvertes pour laisser toute liberté à Ed de le besogner.

Celui-ci l'embrassa sur la tempe en grognant. Il donna un coup de rein et Oswald le suivit en ondulant, la bouche entrouverte sur un cri muet, tandis qu'il rouvrait les paupières. Ses yeux verts étaient obscurcis par la passion, le noir de ses pupilles envahissant complètement son regard.

\- Comment c'est ?, demanda lascivement le Riddler en lui mordillant le pavillon de l'oreille.

\- C'est gros !, souffla le Pingouin, les doigts – dont l'un portait un anneau aux discrets éclats d'émeraudes – crispés dans les draps.

Ed rougit distinctement, fourrageant avec délice son nez dans les mèches brunes. Le mouvement de ses hanches prit un rythme plus soutenu et les yeux d'Oswald roulèrent dans leurs orbites. Les doigts d'Edward cherchèrent ceux d'Oswald, qui les fit s'entrelacer.

\- Ed ! ED !, s'écria le Pingouin en tressautant sous ses assauts.

\- T'aime, balbutia le Riddler d'une voix rauque.

\- Aaaaah, ah ! Oui ! Ouiiii ! OUI !, éclata Oswald, de plus en plus exalté.

Edward poussa tout ce qu'il pouvait contre lui, les faisant glisser vers l'avant, vers la caméra. Un râle s'échappa du fond de sa gorge et le Pingouin se mordit la lèvre, une expression de pure satisfaction clairement affichée sur le visage pendant qu'il éjaculait dans les draps.

Ed laissa retomber sa tête contre l'épaule d'Oswald et ce dernier soupira de bien-être. Il se laissa retomber sur le matelas et Ed embrassa sa nuque en souriant.

\- Je t'aime Oswald, répéta-t-il tendrement.

L'interpellé bougonna une réponse étouffée par le tissu et le Riddler rit, avant de glisser lentement à ses côtés.

\- Ça t'a plu ? Tu voudras recommencer ?

Enfin, Oswald tourna la tête vers lui. Leur visage était à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre.

\- Sans la caméra, dit-il d'une voix pâteuse.

\- Mais j'aime pouvoir te regarder !, se plaignit Ed. Même quand tu n'es pas là !

Le Pingouin le fit taire d'un baiser, avant que ses bras ne viennent s'enrouler autour de son amant, peut-être bien décidé à lancer un second round.

Le Riddler tendit un bras vers la caméra. Il avait un anneau argenté à l'annuaire, le même que le Pingouin, mais orné de minuscules améthystes violettes incrustées dans le métal.

L'écran s'éteignit.


End file.
